The Prank War
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: Corporal Levi's squad is in for some serious giggles, bruises, and laughs when Hanji gets an idea to liven things up a little… ((I do not own Attack on Titan, or any of its characters.))
1. Chapter 1: The Instigator

The Prank War

Chapter 1: The Instigator

Hanji smiled at Eren as he walked into her lab. It was like any other day for him, but for her today would be the beginning of a special and highly entertaining experiment.

Eren wasn't all that great in reading people's expressions; however, it wasn't too hard to realize that Hanji was about to do something catastrophic that would probably mark the end to mankind as they knew it. "Is something wrong, Hanji-san?" _Stupid! Stupid! Don't ask! Just run away! Run away and hide until this blows over!_ Hanji looked at him and her glasses flashed and her smile stretched to manic proportions. Seriously, she broke several known laws about the human body's muscular structure.

"Nothing's wrong Eren. I won't need to you to take off your clothes today. Actually, I was thinking of taking a break from all that and just asking some questions about your thought processes as a Titan." She picked up her clipboard and pen and started to write something. "As far as you can tell, is there any difference to you mentally from that of a Titan to that of a human boy?"

Eren blinked. This was…different. He sat down cautiously. If he had learned anything about Hanji, it was that she never did anything without a reason. A twisted, irrational reason, but a reason nonetheless. "Umm…I guess it's harder for me to retain memories of the two forms. When I'm a Titan I can only remember key events in my life, and when I'm a human it's hard to remember exactly what I did as a Titan."

She nodded so hard that Eren thought her head would fly off. "Good, good. Now, have you ever felt any fear as a Titan? Or mischief? Have you noticed anything as a Titan that would have caused you to laugh as a human?"

Eren thought about it. "Actually there was one time that I did feel fear. It was when I first transformed. The Titans were swarming me and eating me. I did feel fear then, but it wasn't a paralyzing fear, it was a fear that would easily turn to anger. As for the humor, I don't know if you remember but once, when I was a Titan and I was doing jumping jacks for you, I saw Jean accidently push Corporal Levi into the river. The sound I made then was actually laughter."

Hanji dropped her pen and stared at him. "That was what you sounded like laughing!? Oh my gosh! Ohhhh myyyy goshhhhh!" She squealed. Eren really didn't understand her sometimes.

They talked for an hour more until Eren's throat became scratchy. Hanji gave him some water and they continued talking. After about fifteen minutes Eren's eyes began to droop. Hanji noticed this with a twinkle in her eyes. "Eren, you look tired. Maybe you should lie down some?" Eren nodded and stumbled out the door. Mike let him into his dungeon room and he crashed onto his bed. He slept for two hours until Mike woke him up for dinner.

Hanji walked into the dining room, her mind filled with wonderful little schemes.

"Oi! Shitty glasses, what makes you so maniacally happy? Planning someone's demise?"

_Yes, Levi, yours._ Her smile widened. "Oh no! I'm just happy. I made some headway with my Titan research with Eren!" She walked into the kitchen. The recruits hadn't come down to dinner yet. Perfect! She slipped her formula into the water supply. That should last them all till the end of the week! She nearly started giggling. She got her food and started back to the table.

All throughout dinner she watched as every single member of the Recon group drink at least two glasses of water. She smiled and then froze. Levi! He was drinking tea! She wanted to bang her head against the wall, but then she stopped. _Wait! This is even better than my last plan!_


	2. Chapter 2: It Has Begun

Chapter 2: It Has Begun

The next day, Eren walked down the hall with a bucket and scrub rag in hand. _If only Levi would accidentally loose his cleaning supplies!_ Eren stopped walking. A slow smile spread across his tanned face. _And why not?_ Eren He looked around and then slipped into the cleaning closet that held every single cleaning supply in the castle. Even Levi's own precious collection. It was too early in the day for anyone to start their cleaning yet. The only reason he was awake was because Levi wanted him to clean Eren's room.

Eren snagged a cart and started loading it up. He snuck out of the castle without even being seen, surprisingly. He took the cart way into the wood and hid it in a deep ditch, down near the river. He returned as quickly as he could. He organized his room, so that it had the appearance of being cleaned and then went back to sleep.

Now while this mischief was being done, Levi was in his quarters with Erwin talking over some scouting plans. Erwin hadn't been at the castle last night, instead opting to visit Commander Pixis about something dealing with the government.

"Very well, Levi. I guess that concludes what I needed to tell you. I best get back to town."

Levi nodded. Personally, today was his favorite day, and he couldn't wait to get started. "Good bye sir." He walked Erwin to his office door and, after the man had gone, started preparing himself for the wonderful exercise of cleaning. He walked out of his room only to see the new recruits wandering aimlessly around with stupidly confused faces. It got even worse when he saw his own squad looking at him with petrified expressions. "Oi, brats! What's going on? Today is all about cleaning, so clean!"

It was his turn to be confused, because once he said that all the recruits and even his own personal squad adopted a look of absolute terror. They suddenly started shuffling and murmurs could be heard of 'You tell him!' and 'No, you tell him, you know him better.' Finally Petra was pushed forward and she blanched as she realized that she was out of the safety of the mass numbers.

"Um, sir, the cleaning closet is…uh…cleaned out…" She suddenly blanched at her choice of words. Erd snickered, until he caught Levi's venomous glare, then it died rather quickly.

"What are you talking about?!" He marched over to the cleaning closet and threw the door open, and…froze. Gone. All his precious materials, gone. Even his own personal supply. _Who DARES touch my cleaning materials?_ Levi couldn't believe it. The impossible had happened. _If I ever catch the one responsible I will force him to clean the whole castle with his tongue._

The Recon recruits and squad as a whole, once they saw his murderous expression, gasped, and stepped two steps back. Levi turned, slowly, around and stared into the eyes of every single one of his men. Each in turn either paled even more than they had been before, which was another anatomically impossible feat, or looked down at his or her boots. The only pair of eyes that didn't look away were green.

Levi's eyes narrowed at the thought. _No, Eren doesn't have the guts, besides, he's the quickest of the lot to obey me._ He dispelled that thought quickly. "Who is responsible for this prank? This horrific form of BLASPHEMY?!"

As one, they all turned and ran, because they knew, that no matter if the one responsible confessed or not, Levi was in the mood to impale anyone within reach with his blades.


	3. Chapter 3: It Will Continue

Chapter 3: It Will Continue

The rest of the day was spent avoiding Corporal Levi. Everyone was shocked that someone of their own group was stupid enough (or brave, it depends on your attitude) to do something that they had only dreamed of doing. Eren held back all his snickers and giggles and acted just the way he was supposed to act.

The atmosphere of the castle was that of impending doom. Even the irrepressible Hanji knew enough to keep silent. All of this was going marvelously according to her plan. She knew that this prank was only the beginning…

Armin, sweet, kind, positive thinking, Armin was staring at his gear in disgust. Connie and Jean had tangled his gear up. TANGLED IT UP! They knew training practice was about to start in a half an hour. He had taken it off to take a shower only to come back to it in a heap of intricate knots. His eyes narrowed. Of all the dirty, underhanded, cruel (because it was cruel, knowing exactly the state of mind the corporal was in Armin was going to get zero mercy for being late or unprepared), and just plain mean pranks to pull, they had to do this!? With a heavy heart and a heavy sigh, Armin sat down and started his task.

When he had finished, twenty-five minutes later, he grabbed his gear and put on his straps while running outside with the others. He would get them back. He promised himself he would. Jean and Connie had NO idea what they were getting themselves into. Ticking off a genius…Armin was a nice guy, and he got angry very rarely, but when he did even Mikasa and Eren knew to take cover.

After training Armin slipped off to Hanji's lab. He knocked on the door and received a 'come in!'.

"Miss Hanji-san? Connie was asking me if you would mind meeting him an hour after dinner in the mess hall. He was too shy to ask himself, but he was wondering about your research. He wants to learn all about it, every detail." At Hanji's ecstatic gleam in her eyes, Armin almost felt sorry for Connie. Almost.

He quickly left the lab and went in search for Connie. He was outside talking with Ymir. "Hey Connie! I need to tell you something. Do ya mind, Ymir, I need to talk in private?"

Ymir nodded, but paused when she saw a gleam in Armin's eyes. She shuddered. She knew from experience that quiet people, once ticked, almost always gave a big explosion, and someone had ticked Armin pretty good. "Sure. See ya later genius!" Connie gave her a shove.

"Hey Armin. What's up?"

"I was wondering, did Jean mess with my stuff today?" _Play it dumb. Make him blame Jean and relax._ The look of relief in Connie's eyes wasn't lost on Armin.

"Yeah, he begged me not to tell you. You're not sore about it, are you Armin?"

"No! No, why should I be. Just a little prank. Didn't do any harm…" _No harm my foot. I only got shit beaten out of me by Corporal Levi for being late is all…_

Connie smiled in relief. Armin spoke up. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you what Krista told me. It seems that Sasha is planning on doing a raid on the kitchen an hour after dinner and was wondering if you wanted to go with her? Ya know, Connie, Krista says that Sasha really likes you…"

Connie's eyes lit up. Armin felt a pang of guilt at messing with his friend, but then he remembered his bruises and all guilt vanished. Tonight was going to be good.

Armin kept both Hanji and Sasha from talking to Connie all during dinner. He mentally patted himself on his back. Now 45 minutes after dinner he settled himself down in his hiding place just outside of the dining hall. _Here comes Hanji! And here comes Connie._ Armin indulged himself in mental maniacal laughter. Being the evil genius had it's perks. He almost gave himself away when he saw Connie's confused face transform into a look of pure and unadulterated anger that was quickly replaced by sheer panic. Too late, he realized that Armin had tricked him. Hanji did not let him escape, or even speak actually. Armin, once assured that Connie would be forced to listen to everything, slipped away to his room and had a good night's rest.


	4. Chapter 4: Long Awaited Revenge

Chapter 4: Long Awaited Revenge

The next morning Levi left for the town to get new cleaning supplies. The castle seemed to heave a sigh of relief at his departure, or maybe it was only the occupants. Hanji had enjoyed her conversation with Connie. It was wonderful being able to explain her experiments with a likeminded person, though he did seem less responsive around 4: 45 AM… He had enjoyed himself so much that he had actually burst into tears when she said she needed to go. That had been around 6:30 AM.

Everyone filed in for breakfast. For some reason Jean had traces of tar in his hair and was glaring at Armin. Connie had fallen asleep in his soup. Armin was excitedly talking to Eren about the perfect prank he wanted to play, and how Eren just had to help him pull it off. Ymir was glaring at Sasha and Sasha was giggling. Krista was just shaking her head with amusement.

Mikasa wondered what was getting into her, into all of them. All morning long she's been thinking of how to play pranks on people, even Eren! She took a sip of her water. Like now, Sasha was walking by her with a plate loaded with food, and all Mikasa wanted to do was trip her, but that was a waste of food and it was mean. Mikasa shook her head. It was hard but she was going to ignore these whims. Until she saw Levi leave the castle on horseback. _I still haven't gotten that bastard back for what he did to Eren…hmm…I think I'll just go up and pay his office a visit while he's gone…_ Mikasa went to the kitchen and dumped her plate in the sink. The pantry cupboard caught her eye. If there was one thing that was plentiful, it was honey… She smiled with wicked glee. She opened one of the kitchen drawers and got a ball of string. She then let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

Sneaking into his office and bedroom had been amazingly easy. His door was unlocked. Armed with a big honey jar, glue, a large ball of string, a bucket of dirt (it was actually mud), and plenty of straws of hay, Mikasa stood in the center of his room and started visualizing what she would destroy first. She set everything down and locked the door.

Taking the string she tied one end to the window and looped it in and around the objects on his desk and around his chair. With that same string, she tied it tautly to the bathroom knob (his bathroom door opened inwards, cue maniacal laughter). She then proceeded to his bathroom where she poured a thin string of honey on his toilet seat. She took out his shampoo jar and replaced it with glue. Lucky for her it was the same color. Leaving the bathroom, she headed straight to his bedroom, specifically, his bed. Eren had taught (the hard way) how to short sheet someone's bed, now she was putting that hard learned lesson to good use.

She left the bed and headed over to Levi's closet. She slipped the string into and out of his clothes, tying knots, and generally making a mess. She poured honey all over his closet door knobs and slapped the mud on his boots. Hopefully they would get encrusted by the time he came back. She then proceeded to pour the mud all over his floor and walls, sticking hay all over the place.

With that done Mikasa looked over the rest of her supplies. She had a little bit of glue, string, and honey left. She glued his nightstand drawers shut, and tied his uniform straps in knots. _Now, what to do with the string and honey?_ She straightened up and looked around the room. She smiled.

By the time she was finished, Levi's neat, tidy, and clean room looked like a spider's web of string. She took the bucket, the honey jar, and the glue jar and left.

Mikasa put the now empty honey jar back in the kitchen and the bucket in the stables, however, she put the glue jar under Aururo's bed (Spelling?). _Serves him right. Freaking out Eren like that!_

**Poor Levi. Everything seems to be happening to him lately. Well, I'm really sorry about the long wait. Life is really busy. Moving and no internet can make updating a pain. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this! **

**= )**


	5. Chapter 5: Sever Repercussions

Chapter 5: Severe Repercussions

Erwin had come back from town with Levi just in time for lunch. Levi had wanted to go to his room but Erwin had something important to tell both of them. He, Levi, and Hanji were sitting at a separate table away from both the recruits and Levi's squad. Erwin was watching the recruits. Mikasa was acting weird. In fact, everyone, except Hanji and Levi and himself, were acting weird. There was only one reason for weirdness, and that always turned out to be Hanji.

"Okay Hanji. What's going on? What have you done now?" He hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh, but honestly, every time he turned around Hanji had done something to cause some sort of mess.

Hanji paused, fork hovering halfway to her mouth.

"Shut your mouth Shitty Glasses! I don't want to see your food!"

She closed her mouth and pouted. "Honestly, Commander, I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't done anything! I've been holed up in my lab with Eren all day."

Erwin rolled his eyes. "Then why is everyone acting so weird? Earlier this morning I found a dead mouse in my boot! And if you look over there you'll see Mikasa _laughing_! Are these just the signs of the apocalypse?"

Levi gave Hanji a shrewd glance. "You're right, Erwin. Something's up. My cleaning supplies were stolen and no one has confessed yet."

Erwin's infamous eyebrows joined his hairline. "Someone. Stole. Your. Cleaning. Supplies?! Do they have a death wish?!"

Levi rolled his eyes and said in a monotone. "Whatever. I got new stuff today. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to my room to rest."

Erwin nodded and turned back to find Hanji running out the door screaming something about her experiment burning. Come to think of it, he could smell smoke and something rancid. He heard the new recruits laughing at Hanji. He also heard Levi's steady stream of expletives about Hanji making messes.

Erwin was just coming back from the kitchen with his second cup of coffee when he heard a terrifying scream of rage. The sound was like Eren screaming in his Titan form. Everyone went still. The door was actually ripped off its hinges and everyone got to see exactly what a pissed off, murderous Levi _really_ looked like.

"WHO?!" Levi's voice was hoarse, but that only seemed to make him more frightening. "WHO DID IT?!"

No one spoke. No one breathed. No one moved.

Levi looked around, his head whipping back and forth and a cat's twitching tail. And then, Levi smiled. As one the whole group in the lunch hall inhaled. That was not a friendly smile.

"Alright. If the real guilty party will not come forward, then I'll treat you all like the guilty party. First, one of you steals my cleaning supplies, and NOW you trash my room!"

Petra and Erwin whispered an 'Oh no!'. Everyone else whispered. 'We are so, so dead."

Levi gestured to the now destroyed doorway. "I know my own squad would never do this, so, I'm going to ask the new recruits to come to my room and clean it up. If I see anyone slacking, or trying to run away, I will immediately come to the conclusion that they are the guilty party and I will kill them as ruthlessly as I have killed Titans." The look in Levi's eyes told everyone that he was not kidding.

Jean, Connie, Armin, Eren, Reiner, Berthold, Ymir, Sasha, Krista, and Mikasa all followed Levi into his room.

Of course Reiner would be the first to say. "Damn! This place is a _mess_!"

They all started to get to work. Eren went to the closet to untangle the clothes. Connie opened the bathroom door right when Sasha screamed. "Connie DON'T!" Too late, everything on Levi's desk went crashing down to the floor. Connie looked up as Levi approached him. He did the next best thing. He locked himself in the bathroom.

Levi pounded on the door. "Springer! Open this door NOW!"

Connie mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like. "Not by the hair on my chiny-chin-chin…"

Levi growled something, thankfully incoherent, and moved away from the bathroom. "Get back to work!" He leaned against his bedroom door, like an avenging angel deciding which demon to kill.

Mikasa was picking up all Levi's desk objects, trying furiously to cover her smirk. Eren went over to her and started cutting the string away. "You did this, didn't you?"

_Good old Eren. Never knew you were that perceptive._ "How did you know?"

Eren smirked and continued untangling the string. "Only a person with a vendetta or a death wish would go so far as to do this. And you, my dear sister, have the biggest vendetta of us all."

Mikasa smiled. "Have you satisfied it?" Eren murmured.

"No." Eren looked sharply at his sister, and then slowly, he smirked. Poor Levi Heichou.

**Poor Levi, everyone seems to be picking on him lately…anyway, there's a small spoiler about Ymir in here so be careful! **


	6. Chapter 6: A Poorly Thought Out Prank

**Poor Levi, everyone seems to be picking on him lately…anyway, there's a small spoiler about Ymir in here so be careful! **

Chapter 6- A Poorly Thought Out Prank

If there was one thing Krista didn't like it was spiders. She HATED spiders. And sure enough, what d'ya think she found in her bed that night? Yup, spiders.

The whole castle could hear her screams. By the time all the soldiers gathered around then found a sobbing blonde in Ymir's arms and a five dead spiders. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Okay who did this?"

No one spoke.

"Brats this is getting tiresome!"

Eren's green eyes flashed. "What's getting tiresome Heichou is you constantly suspecting us! No one is noticing that Aururo is slowly edging away from us?!"

Like a spotlight everyone turned to Aururo. Ymir was silently considering turning in a Titan right then, but she settled for setting Krista in Eren's arms and stalking towards the quivering mess that was Aururo. Levi grabbed her arm and stopped her. "No fighting within the ranks. We need every able body to fight against the Titans."

She snarled at him but backed away. Eren gave Krista back to Ymir and Ymir announced that she would be sleeping in Ymir's bed tonight. No one argued. In her own way Ymir was more frightening than an angry Titan Eren.

Levi called Aururo over and told him his punishment. "Clean up the dead spiders. And clean this entire floor in the castle. Also, you're the one that will being mucking out the stables this week." He said louder for his squad to hear. "I don't approve of these pranks and I don't want my men doing them. Is that clear?"

"Sir!" Levi nodded. He had no trouble being a hypocrite.

Eren went back to his room and sighed into his pillow. A clang of bars and then light footsteps sounded. Someone was paying him a visit.

"Yes Levi Heichou?" No one else had the key. Not even Mike. He slowly got up and faced Levi. "What is it that you need?"

Levi grimaced. "Look kid, I know it was Mikasa who did that to my room. I'm calmer now. I'm not going to kill her, as much as I'd like to, we need her. I was wondering if you would join me in a prank against your sister."

Eren stared at Levi. "Why me? I'm sure Armin has more brains than I do."

"Armin doesn't have the guts to pull off a prank on Ackerman. You do."

Eren smirked. _Come to think of it, I need to get some revenge on Mikasa myself. _ "What did you have in mind, Corporal?" Levi let a ghost of a grin cover his face. Opening the door he slipped inside Eren's cell and sat on the bed. That night was spent discussing how to solve a problem like Mikasa. Levi knew that with Eren he could pull this off. But it would only work with Eren.

**Dun Dun Dun! What is on Levi's mind? And nope this isn't turning yaoi…but it is getting to a climax soon. I'm running out of devious pranks. If y'all have some pranks then send them my way via a review. (Makes sure that they're pretty clean. I want everyone to be able to enjoy this = )**


	7. Chapter 7: Bread, Revenge, Poison Ivy

Chapter 7: Bread, Revenge, and Poison Ivy

Reiner once stalked down the halls. Bertholt was still crying in his bed, refusing to get up. _I'm going to revert and _eat _Connie and Sasha!_ He muttered and growled as he planned a gruesome death for the both of them, not even noticing Commander Erwin Smith or Mike as he stomped past.

Mike couldn't help but gulp. "I've never seen Braun so angry before."

Erwin nodded. "Yes. And Levi's up to something too. I caught him _smiling _at Mikasa Ackerman yesterday."

Mike stared at his Commander. "I smell a storm coming."

"Yes…." Erwin opened his office door. "I do wonder, though, about one thing."

"Sir?" Mike had been about to walk on, thinking their conversation was finished.

"What brought this whole thing on? How did Hanji do it?" Erwin shook his head. He didn't like not knowing something. It plagued him until he solved it.

Mike smirked a very uncharacteristic smirk. ""Last week she told me she was bored."

Erwin shuddered. Suddenly feeling very afraid. He couldn't help it. A bored Hanji was a danger to humanity.

"Humanity's Craziest." He muttered as he entered his office and nodded goodbye to Mike. He could hear Mike chuckling as the other man walked further down the hall.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile, Reiner had found his quarry. "Hey Sasha!"

Sasha came over to him hesitantly. "Ye-es?"

"Heard Corp Levi say that the bread is gonna go stale soon. He told me to spread the word to eat it up today."

Sasha, at the mention of food, forgot her hesitancy. She even forgot to notice the glint in Reiner's eyes. She raced into the kitchen and started gobbling the bread down, not even waiting to breath. Connie had been looking for her and thought to check the kitchen again just in case.

"Connie, Corporal Levi told us that the breads gonna go stale if it isn't eaten up in time!" Her eyes gleamed, showing off a tinge of red. Connie stared at her.

"But this bread isn't close to becoming stale." He picked up a loaf. It was awfully tempting though.

Sasha laughed with her mouth full of crumbs. "Who cares! If Levi says it's stale, I ain't gonna argue with him!"

Connie caved and started eating the bread too. Sadly, Sasha forgot to tell him one very important piece of information: Who she got this 'good news' from.

In the meantime, Reiner had walked back to his dorm room. Knocking quietly he entered. Bert had stopped crying, but he was awfully silent. His skin was covered in red splotches. Reiner took a tub of salve from his pocket that he had retrieved from Hanji.

"Don't worry Berty, I got them back for putting poison ivy in your bed." Bertholt looked up and shivered slightly when he saw the almost feral gleam in his friend's eyes.

**Line Break**

Levi sighed and checked the storage in the kitchen. _Those two _idiots_ ate nearly half of the provisions! Do they not know that we have a limit on food? Honestly, I wish I could kick them out of the military and force them to work in the fields. Maybe _that_ would teach them how precious a resource food is!_ Levi looked out the window and paused in his ranting. Connie and Sasha were still running laps, and would until sundown. Levi shook his head in disgust. _Given an order to eat the rest of the bread?! I should stop asking how stupid Braus and Springer can be. They're taking it as a challenge._ He snorted. Grabbing a clean glass, he walked over to the communal water cooler. He heard someone enter the kitchen. He turned.

Eren.

"Well?"

Eren smiled. "Everything's in place sir. You'll have a perfect excuse to get revenge on Mikasa by tomorrow." He nodded once more to Levi and left the kitchen quietly.

When Eren left the kitchen Levi smiled. Revenge certainly was sweet. Levi took a sip of his water and smiled some more.


	8. Chapter 8: Titan Secrets

Chapter 8: Titan Secrets

Hanji looked out the window of her lab and saw Sasha and Connie running laps. _Must have pissed off the Corporal._ Hanji cackled. This had been a brilliant idea! She kicked back her feet and continued writing down the pranks that had been done in the past few days.

_* Red dye in the water faucet of the girls' shower stalls_

Hanji shook her head. Petra had thought it was blood in the pipe lines and had nearly gotten a heart attack.

_* Spiking Aururo's tea with truth serum before playing Truth or Dare_

_* A whoopee cushion on Levi's seat at dinner_

_* Eren giving Jean a hot foot_

_* Secrets of the Titans._

Hanji frowned. She admitted that it had been funny, but it had been a very mean prank on her. She leaned her head back and remembered how it had happened.

_Eren had bee fidgety ever since he had entered her lab. Hanji decided to ask what his problem was. _

"_Umm…well…I…" Eren took a breath and began again. "I've remembered some stuff. It seems that I can retain the memories of the titan that once had this DNA." Hanji had been so thrilled that she completely missed the little smirk that played along Eren's lips. _

"_Eren! Don't stop! Tell me more!"_

_Eren eagerly told her how he recently had had dreams of being in a Titan, except it hadn't been his titan form. He remembered having the feeling of loneliness and sadness, until he saw a creature that was a miniature version of him. He picked up the creature and wanted to hold it close, give it a hug, when he held it too close and it popped. The smell that had entered his nose was heavenly, and he decided that the creatures similar to this one, must have been placed here to give fragrance to the world. He told all the other titans about his discovery. However, they quickly discovered that these creatures didn't want to be popped. _

_Eren continued to say what else his vision had shown him. Hanji eagerly wrote it all down. _

"_I remember how in my dream I still had these feeling of loneliness and the desire to hugged this creatures called humans. However, since they obviously didn't like that, I decided to do the second best thing. If I kept them with me forever inside me, maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely. So I started eating the humans and the other titans joined me." Eren stopped speaking. Hanji squealed in delight and had run all the way to Erwin's office with this new discovery. Eren, she hadn't noticed, had followed her, barely containing his laughter. _

Hanji shook her head dismally. She had burst into Erwin's office, while he was in a meeting with Levi, Mike, and a few other Survey Corpse officers, shouting that she had found a way to defeat the titans.

"_I've discovered a way to defeat Titans!"_

_Erwin looked up quickly. "How? Tell us!"_

"_Giving them hugs! Turns out all they wanted was love!"_

_Hanji looked around the office confused at the reaction she got from this. Some of the officers were shaking their heads sadly, others were staring at her in dumb shock. However, Levi's reaction got her attention the most. He stared at her with his bored expression, then looked behind her and shook his head. He then proceeded to smile. Smile! _

"_Shitty Glasses, you sure are stupidly gullible sometimes." That's when she heard it. Eren had finally lost control. Hanji had previously thought Eren's laughter was nice to hear. It had a childlike quality to it. Pure and light, but now she thought it annoying. Eren, it seemed, was completely unaffected by her glare and actually fell on the floor from laughing so hard. _

_The laughter was catching and even Erwin started chuckling. _

_Levi spoke up. "Better start running brat." His smile was still in place. Eren nodded and took off running, with a screaming Hanji hot on his trail._

Hanji shook her head. She had to admit, Eren had gotten her good.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**Hey! Fanfiction isn't letting me make changes on my past chapters. So please don't blame me if you see mistakes that I should have fixed. Believe me, I have TRIED! It's so frustrating! I go in there and make edits and save it and then check it later and NOTHING HAPPENS! Sigh... Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I didn't label past spoilers. I kinda…forgot to… : / **

Chapter 9: Revelations

Aururo looked at Petra closely. They were both cleaning the second floor's main hall. He took her chin in his hand and gently tilted her face up. She had been crying recently. Her eyes were red. "Petra, what happened?"

Her voice was still unsteady. "G-Gunther put soap under my saddle and- and I slipped off and fell." She rubbed her back. She had a huge bruise on her back and tailbone.

Aururo saw red. "Forget about cleaning right now, go to Hanji for some ice. I'll deal with this." Many forgot, because of his dorky attitude, that Aururo was a good fighter. He had been hand picked by Levi himself. He walked up to a door and knocked.

"Name and business."

"Aururo. A personal matter, Commander."

"Enter."

Aururo took a deep breath. Erwin looked up at him. Levi was there too. They had been looking over strategies. "Is something the matter?" They had never seen the man look so angry before.

"These pranks have got to stop sir. People are getting hurt. Petra fell off her horse because of a prank!"

Levi straightened. "How?"

"Gunther put saddle soap under her saddle, and loosened the straps before she mounted and she slipped off and fell on her back and tailbone, sirs."

Levi's eyes glinted. "Gunther would never do that. He's not cruel."

Erwin sighed. "I think that Gunther was not in his right mind during that time."

"Sir?" Aururo stared at his Commander.

"I'm thinking Hanji did something to cause this outbreak of mischief."

Levi mused. "Something in the food?"

"No. We all would have come under this spell of sorts. Corporal Levi, do you have any urges besides revenge?" Aururo asked.

Levi looked at him and lied. "No."

"Neither do I."

"Me either. I'll wager the thing we have in common is not doing the thing that everyone else is doing."

Erwin nodded. "The only thing I can think of that we all have in common is that we don't drink the water in the kitchens. I drink tea and liquor. Aururo also drinks alcohol and Levi, here, only drinks tea." Erwin stared at the two men. He suddenly jumped up from his desk and started pacing. "Hanji needs to be taught a lesson. She shouldn't drug anyone without alerting me!"

Levi stopped him. "Wait." He smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. "What if there _was_ a 'side-effect'?"

Erwin stared at him. "Then we're screwed."

Levi shook his head. "No. No. what if we _pretend_ to have a side effect. One final prank on the Ultimate Prankster."

Erwin smiled. "You have my full permission. I'll gather everyone tomorrow night. Levi, finish up planning the finer points on the plan I know you have."

Aururo bowed and left, knowing that everything would be taken care of.


	10. Chapter10:Perfect Excuse and Near Shave

Chapter 10: A Perfect Excuse and a Near Shave

Eren woke up to Levi unlocking his cell. "Let's go." The boy nodded. They walked silently down the hall. Eren only hoped Mikasa wouldn't kill him when she found out the truth. They got to the stables. Levi waited for Eren to mount his horse.

"Remember, brat, do not leave the woods near here. If anything happens, if anyone approaches you, fire the flare gun. Anything else, keep quiet and keep hidden. Do not, under any circumstances transform into your titan."

Eren nodded. "Yes, sir." Levi watched as Eren galloped away. He smirked. Ackerman was going to blow her top. Levi quietly went back to bed.

However, as Levi was walking back to his room an inexplicable urge began to fill him. He almost laughed out loud. The mental image of his idea was so funny, so enticingly hilarious that he couldn't resist it. Quickly, with the ease and practice of the skilled thief he used to be, he broke into Hanji's lab. He quietly searched and found what he was looking for. One small pair of scissors and a razor. And…he saw it. Glinting from the light of the moon's rays coming through the window. So innocent. So…useful. Levi smiled again. He grabbed the bottle of chloroform and slipped out of the room like a wraith.

Walking quickly he made it to Erwin's room. He slipped inside and paused. The man was still asleep. _This is for forcing me into the military, you scheming jerk._ He set his precious cargo on the desk and untied his cravat. Holding his breath, just to be safe, he semi-soaked the cloth with the chloroform. He gently placed it over Erwin's mouth. The man jolted away, but Levi held him down with a vicious smile. A flicker of uncertainty went through the older man's eyes. Had Levi finally decided to kill him? He fell unconscious and Levi quickly removed the cloth. He opened the window and tossed it out. He watched it fall behind a bush.

Returning to Erwin he picked up the small scissors and razor. With a smile he began his work. _This is for Isabel. This is for Farlan._

**Line Break**

Mikasa was ready to pull her hair out. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the mess hall. He wasn't in the labs. He wasn't on the training grounds. She spun in a tight circle screaming his name.

"EREN! Where are you?!" She grabbed Reiner by the shoulders. "Have you seen Eren?"

Reiner gave her a startled look. "Sorry, Mikasa, I haven't."

She practically pushed him away and started running to the next person. Mikasa was frantic. She looked everywhere. Hanji was still there, but no one knew where Eren was. He obviously wasn't doing an experiment. She entered the mess hall again. Her clothes were a mess. There was mud smeared on her pants and her face was partly smeared with ash. (Don't ask)

Connie looked at her with exasperation. He was cranky and sore from running. He broke his glaring contest with Reiner, who had sat down across from him, to speak to Mikasa. "Look, Mikasa, if it were serious then the Commander and the Corporal would be both furious and frantic too. The very fact that they're _not_ means nothing's wrong."

"But Eren could be in trouble and they don't know it. He could be kidnapped! In pain! Dead…" She whispered the last part, clutching her scarf.

Connie rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting. You don't see Armin or Corporal Levi acting like this do you?"

Mikasa was about to argue when she thought she saw a smile, a vicious little smile on a vicious little man. A deep, feral growl ripped from her throat, and Connie backed away quickly.

_A trick! It was a prank! ALL DAY, for SEVEN HOURS, I've been looking for Eren. Shirking my cleaning duties in the process._ And that had been the corporal's plan all along. To get a reason, an excuse, to punish her without needing proof of her crime against his room. She felt like screaming, but instead she walked over to him.

He looked up at her and calmly sipped his tea. Her eyes were flashing. "Where. Is. He?" She hissed at him.

He looked at her with the most bored face he had. "Who?"

"Eren."

She caught a smirk, but then it was gone. "Around."

"Tell me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ordering a superior officer around? For shame. I guess I'll have to add that to your list of offenses." He tutted. It took all of her strength of will not to strike the man with her blades. She spun on her heel and marched away. "I'll find him myself!" She never would.

Levi chuckled, but stopped instantly when he heard a small sound. He set his cup down and was about to bolt, but froze when a 3DMG blade was held against his throat.

The cadets, and Levi's men stopped what they were doing and watched in stunned silence as their Commander threatened their Corporal with a sword.

Krista giggled. Sasha couldn't help but laugh. Hanji, a woman with no inhibitions, guffawed loudly. "Get a shave, Erwin? I must say, big improvement! Though you did go a bit too far." She started laughing again, uncontrollably. The rest of the Levi's squad started chuckling, then full out laughing. The rest of the cadets just watched, unsure if they would get away with laughing at their commanding officer.

Armin leaned over to Jean. "I don't get it. Who shaved off the Commander's eyebrows?"

Jean didn't get a chance to answer, as everyone witnessed just how fast Corporal Levi could run…with Erwin right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11: Possibilities

**Hey guys, I'm not going to whine and cry and stamp my feet; however, every writer likes reviews. I want to know what you think about these chapters. I need feedback, not to make myself feel good, but to learn and improve. Hope you enjoy! = )**

Chapter 11: Planning, Preparation, and Possibilities

Eren was taking a nap when he heard it. He cracked one eye open. _Yellow flare. Cost clear, return immediately. _He smiled and got his horse.

**Line Break**

Levi called everyone together in the mess hall. He trusted Erwin to keep Hanji distracted with meetings with other scientists. Levi shuddered. _I have never seen Erwin so mad before._ He felt a smirk form on his lips. It was soo worth it though…and the best thing was, Erwin couldn't do anything to him. He needed Levi. Levi chuckled darkly.

Looking around, Levi noticed that everyone was here. "Men, I've called you all together- "

"EREN!" Levi glared at Ackerman as the young woman nearly tackled her brother. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN _DOING?!"_

Eren glanced at Levi and gave a embarrassed smile. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Ackerman, shut up." He did a staring contest with her, but Eren broke it up, and took to her the back. "Now, as I was saying. Many of you have come under a strange urge to perform pranks. Well," he glanced at Connie and Sasha stealing food from other soldiers. "_Some_ of you find this urge strange. Other of you were born with it instead of brains. Anyway, the explanation for these urges is simple. Hanji."

He paused to wait out the grumbling that came from that. Hanji was always behind something weird and strange. Eren's jaw went slack and his eyes filled with realization. "That's why!"

Levi looked at him, along with everyone else. "Explain, Jaeger."

Eren flushed. "Well sir, Hanji-san asked me a couple of questions during experimentation time and it was about how titans might have senses of humor."

Levi nodded. Sounded like Hanji. "Okay, what Erwin and I have come up with is this, one final prank. One final prank for the Ultimate Prankster. In order to pull this prank off, we need full cooperation from all of you. I hope you all are pretty good actors. Watch it Braus and Springer, we do not want to give it all away by hamming it up."

The group of soldiers chuckled. Jean bumped Connie in the shoulder with his fist.

"Hanji needs to be taught a lesson. She drugged all of us without Erwin's permission. Are you with me?"

The soldiers shouted 'yes!' in unison. Levi nodded and began to tell them what his plans were. He designated who got what job. Eren had the most important job of all, because it was his job to bring Hanji's attention to the 'side-effect' of the syrum.

"Sir?"

Levi turned to Eren. "Yes, Jaeger?"

"What if Hanji doesn't want to _solve_ our 'problem'? What if she decides that this is a perfect time to _study_ our 'side-effects'?" Everyone around him nodded.

Levi smirked. "Simple, our side-effect won't be something she would want to keep around. She'll be hell-bent to solve it before something really bad happens to her. Possible death is a very good motivator."

Eren smiled, and a lot of people started chuckling.


	12. Chapter 12: Side-Effects

**This is it guys! The final prank on the Ultimate Prankster! I really hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry for past spoilers that I didn't label *****winces. Thank you, to those who have commented, thank you for giving me your thoughts and compliments. I've really enjoys writing this story. It's not over yet though! ; )**

Chapter 12: Side-Effects

Eren walked into Hanji's lab escorted by Mike. Mike nodded and left to stand outside.

"Well Eren. How do you feel today."

Eren looked at her intently. "Hungry. Very, very hungry."

Hanji smiled uneasily. Eren's staring was putting her off. "Umm…what are you hungry for exactly? Maybe having urges is a Titan side-effect." She missed Eren's smirk when she said 'side-effect'.

"Hungry."

"Yes, you said that."

"Very hungry."

"Uh, Eren. Stop staring at me."

"Hanji hungry."

"No, I'm not hungry. Sit back down Eren. Now."

"Hungry for a Hanji."

"Uhhh…."

"…"

"AHHHHH! KEEP AWAY FROM ME! MIKE! GET IN HERE!" Hanji grabbed the door with one hand and pushed Eren away from her with the chair in her other hand. Eren tried to bite her hand. Mike rushed into the room. Eren pointed at Hanji.

"Hungry."

Mike nodded. "Yes, hungry." They both turned to Hanji and started walking towards her slowly. Hanji back away and ran out the door. She heard the footsteps behind her pick up pace. She ran straight to Erwin's office.

"ERWIN!"

The door opened. Erwin cocked his head and looked at Hanji but didn't say anything. "Mike and Eren have gone crazy! They just look at me and say 'Hungry', and Eren tried to bite me! Multiple times!"

Levi appeared behind Erwin. Both he and Erwin looked at each other. Erwin looked back at Hanji. "Hungry?"

"Yes! They kept saying that! Do something! They're coming!"

Erwin looked at Levi. "Hungry."

Levi nodded. "Very hungry."

They both looked at Hanji intently. "Hungry."

Hanji backed away. Her face drained of all blood. "Oh no! No! NO! NO!" She turned and fled. Dodging Levi's lunge. She didn't realize how fast Levi could really be when he was….hungry. She opened her mouth and let out a scream.

Hanji ran outside and hide in the stables. All the way there she had heard that word. 'Hungry'. Every time that word was said the soldier completely lost his or her head. She heard a snuffling. Turning around, dread filling, her she saw a grinning Aururo.

"Hungry."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She ripped out of the stables. She saw Levi running at her. Dodging his grasp she kept on running, hell bent for her lab.

She barreled right through Jean and Connie, knocking them down like bowling pins. "I am _not_ going to be HANJI FOOD!" She slammed her lab door closed and locked it. Checking every nook and cranny to see if any soldiers were hiding there. She slumped exhaustedly in her chair. _Alone. At last. _She straightened up. _What could have possibly caused all this?! What do they have in…_ Her eyes opened wide. "The water…" Her voice was no more than a whisper. Suddenly there was pounding on her door. Numerous people were pounding on her lab doors.

"Hungry!"

"Hunnngryyy!"

"Hungry."

"Hhhhhhhuunnnnnnggryyyyyyy!"

She screamed. It was like a nightmare. Some ghastly, horrible nightmare!

"I've got to find an antidote! I've got to heal them!" She froze. Before she did anything she had to be prepared. As much as she hated to admit it, she was at fault for turning these guys into human sized titans. She threw on her 3DMG and started frantically going over her notes. Nothing she did to the solution should have caused this. All it did was create a slight unbalance in the inhibitions and create a surplus to certain chemicals in the brain to increase one's sense of humor. Nothing should cause her friends to turn into mini-titans!

A sound of splintering wood made her jump in terror. There was a huge hole in her door. Scrambling hands came through the hole and turned the lock. Hanji screamed in absolute terror.

Hanji didn't wait for her former friends to open the door, she jumped out the window and flew away using her gear. Zipping around she landed roughly on the ground. Looking back up she saw Levi pointed at her and then they all disappeared.

_It seems that they have still retained their intelligence even if they have become cannibals. Oh joy!_ Hanji wondered if they were finding her by her scent. She fled to the dining hall, but there was no place to hide. Suddenly all the soldiers started streaming into the hall. The lights were lit.

Hanji whipped out her blades. "As much as I hate to do this, I _will_ hurt you if you come any closer."

Eren stepped forward slightly. Cocking his head he stared at her with his huge unblinking green eyes. "Hungry."

Suddenly everyone crowded around her. Shouting out that damnable word.

"HUNGRY!"

Hanji's gear was ripped away from her. She fell on the floor, and waited to be ripped apart. And waited. She opened her eyes and looked.

Levi smirked. "What? You thought we were going to eat you without having you cleaned first? So unsanitary."

Suddenly Eren couldn't hold it back. He started laughing. It was like a domino effect. Everyone was laughing. Holding their stomachs and laughing so hard that some fell on the floor.

It was a good five minutes until the laughing died down to chuckles. A couple of soldiers gasped out words to their friends.

"Did you see her face when Aururo chased her out of the stables?"

"I didn't know a person could scream so high!"

"I saw her jump with we smashed down her door!"

"I can't believe how much she believed us!"

The laughter was back. In full force. However, it died down when Erwin walked forward.

"Hanji, this whole thing was to teach you a lesson for drugging us and not reporting it, or asking permission first. Have you learned your lesson?"

Hanji stared at everyone. Her jaw slack. "What?"

Erwin cracked a smile. Levi smirked. Everyone backed away three steps when they saw Hanji's eyes turn to slits. She started screaming obscenities at them, but even that didn't drown out their laughter.

**I know that this was a long chapter, but I didn't have the heart to split it into two parts. However, I'm not done yet! Keep an eye out for the tag scene! = )**


	13. Chapter 13: Tag Scene-The Aftermath

Chapter 13: Tag Scene – The Aftermath

The next morning everyone was drinking _fresh_ water. The laboratory doors were repaired. And Mikasa was cleaning the whole castle, with Eren's help. (Did you honestly think Eren would get away with cleaning out Levi's cleaning closet?)

However, Hanji was still wary of everyone. As if there was still a possibility of them turning into mini-titans. She jumped when she sensed someone walking behind her.

Levi noticed this and so, during breakfast he snuck up behind her and whispered. "Hungry." She screamed and tried to flip him onto the table, but being Levi, he simply dodged the move. Hanji glared at him and went back to her food, completely ignoring the chuckles going around the room.

Erwin smiled and wrote in Hanji's prank journal that he confiscated. 'This marks the end of the Prank War, may it live in infamy.'

**Thanks guys! I've had A LOT of fun writing this. I hope you've have a lot of fun reading this too. = ) Thanks for all your reviews. I absolutely loved them. They have made it a joy to continue writing. Reviews definitely do give life to a story! **

**Thanks Again!**

**InkStainedHands1177**


End file.
